emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
02246
}} is the 2,248th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 21 August, 1997. Plot Part One Zak has dressed up for work. Lisa thinks that he is just taking pride in his appearance. Albert is frustrated at having to do all the work now that Marlon has left. They both wonder where he is going and decide to follow him. Kathy and Alice are now living at Mill Cottage. Kathy is in a rush and Rachel offers to look after Alice. Zak and Albert follow Marlon to the village. They get on a bus to stop him seeing them. The bus driver is frustrated because they behave strangely and do not pay. He is the same driver who had his back wheel stolen by Butch and Marlon. Albert makes up a story. Linda is worried that Zoe is mad with her for setting her up with Sophie. Zoe lets her think that and then Sophie comes in and they all hug. Betty disapproves when she walks in. Albert and Zak can't work out what Marlon is up to when he goes into the tearooms. Tony and Becky anxiously wait for Will to come out of school with his GCSE results. He has got 3 A's and 6 A*'s. His parents are delighted and Tony tells him he can have a meal out anywhere he likes. He chooses Pollard’s Wine Bar. Rachel has taken Joseph and Alice to the farm with her. Jack is bad tempered when Alice lets some sheep out. Alan has been to see his bank manager and apparently Mandy's food is working wonders for takings. Terry takes the credit. Betty comes in with her gossip that Sophie is back with Zoe. Kim is wearing an enormous hat to Alex and Tara's wedding. Sophie arrives back at Home Farm. Kim is pleased to see her, but Jan looks put out. Kim talks to her about Dave A load of bikers ride through the village. Alan is just looking at a bikers leather jacket at a bring and buy sale in the Village Hall. He tells Terry that he used to have a bike. The Dingles arrive at the sale. Albert teases Zak about being dressed up for Becky Cairns. One of the bikers turns out to be Colin, the former burger thug. He has just reminded Zak and Albert about his kidnapping when one of the bikers runs into the village hall and thumps him. Part Two Terry breaks up the fight between Colin and the mystery biker. Mandy runs in and sees Colin. She gives him a big kiss. The mystery biker turns out to be woman. She is mad with Colin because she thinks he has been messing with her bike. Alan offers to help. Mandy refers to her as 'Suzi Quatro'. She introduces herself as Jo Steadman. Kim, Steve and Chris arrive at the wedding. She grabs Alex and asks him if the other evening meant anything to him. He admits it did, but that he loves Tara. Jo has a drink in the Woolpack. She tells Alan and Terry that she got her interest in bikes from her dad who had a Ducati. He was killed on her 13th birthday. Terry flirts with her and then asks her out, but Alan interrupts them. Jo then hurries off. Terry asks for her phone number, but she tells him she will be back. He looks pleased with himself. Zak has given Becky a lift home. He invites himself into the tearooms with her. Mandy is pleased to see Colin again. He gives her his phone number. Zak suggests to Becky that she starts breeding pigs. She isn't keen. She wants a landscaped garden. He tells her about the one that he built for Nellie (including the bench he stole). Becky notices that Marlon is working in the wine bar. The reception is underway at Oakwell Hall. Alex tells Kim that he feels guilty about their one night stand and it will never happen again. Zak startles Marlon by going into the kitchen. He drops a load of vegetables. Dee comes in and tells Zak to get out. Then Kathy comes in and tells Dee to get out. Dee refuses. Terry tells Alan that Jo reminded him of Marianne Faithful. He is sure that Jo fancied him. Lisa admits to Mandy that she is jealous of Zak's feelings for Becky. Mandy offers to give her a makeover. Tara finds Kim. She is looking forward to her wedding night. Albert teases Marlon about working in the kitchens. Zak does not think that it is manly to cook. Zoe orders a bottle of champagne for her and Sophie in the wine bar. The Cairns celebrate Will's exam results in the wine bar. Steve has bought Kim a diamond. He wants to have it made into an engagement ring and asks Kim to marry him. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday